The current proposal seeks to provide multi-disciplinary training in collaborative clinical research for junior faculty members within clinical departments of Medical Oncology; Hematologic Oncology; Pediatric Hematology-Oncology; Radiation Oncology; Surgical Oncology; Gynecologic Oncology; or Urologic Oncology. The purpose of this training will be to provide a strong understanding and appreciation of the new advances in basic biology, cancer epidemiology, and cancer prevention; as well as the practical aspects of clinical research, to assure that these young investigators will have the tools necessary to design and conduct future studies which correlate basic biologic aspects of cancer with other aspects of clinical research. Assistant professors, with less than three years experience in tenure track positions will be eligible to apply. The Training Program will consist of the following two year program: (1) Didactic core curricula, which will consist of one course/year, to be chosen by the specific Trainee, based upon his/her area of specific interest, from among the following: Molecular Biology of Cancer; Methods in Experimental Pathology (552A); Methods in Experimental Pathology (552B); Biochemical and Molecular Bases of Disease; and Research Methods in Cancer Epidemiology (517a). (2) Didactic core curricula, practical aspects of clinical research, which will be mandatory for all Trainees, and will consist of a series of symposia, covering the following subjects: Biostatistics; Orientation to Methods of Data Collection and Management; Ethical Issues in Clinical Research; Understanding the IRB: Grants Workshop; Didactic multi-disciplinary conferences; and Mini-symposia. (3) Six-month experience in a basic laboratory, which will be chosen by the Trainee, based upon his/her specific interests. Aside from a laboratory experience, the Trainee may choose, instead, to spend six months in the Cancer Surveillance Program, or in the area of Cancer Prevention Research (4) Individual Mentored Clinical Research Program, which will be on-going through the two years of training, consisting of a specific collaborative research project, designed and implemented by the Trainee, with the help of an assigned Clinical Mentor and Basic Science Mentor. The Training Proposal will be administered through the PI, and an Advisory Committee, consisting of Departmental or Divisional Chairs of the various cancer related disciplines from which the Trainees will be selected.